


A Little On The Frosty Side

by LesbianLady



Series: Moments in Between [5]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, brief mention of Sub-Zero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianLady/pseuds/LesbianLady
Summary: When confronted with a decision to make, Scorpion contemplates the choices.





	1. To be contented

A student was running to him, distress evident on their face. He set the broken pieces of the cup down onto a table beside him to address the student

"What is it?" Hanzo asked, a hand coming to rest on his sword.

"A- somebody just came out of the sky!" The student huffed, "Came down with a burst of flames!"

"Where?" He questioned.

"The northern edge of the fire gardens." 

Hanzo took off, going down the path.

When he got there, a man that he remembered fighting alongside with was there. He stopped several strides away, his grip tight on his sword.

“Hanzo, I apologize for my sudden appearance. I need to speak with you.” the man spoke.

“What about? I do not have much to discuss.” he answered, looking the other over.

“The present and the future. Of who you are now and who you will be." The god answered, looking over the land before him.

“What are you saying?” The Shirai Ryu quizzed, curious. 

What right did this man have to freely come onto his land?

“Don’t you feel as if something is missing from your life? That there is an emptiness somewhere?” the other man started, “That you want to remember something that has happen, but cannot?”

Hanzo furrowed his eyebrows together, “Why do you ask, god?”

“First off, it is Liu Kang, and second off, I’m asking for a friend. Cool your hot head and talk to me normally for once.” the man returned sharply.

He felt a spike of anger, “For once? Why do you talk to me like you know me?” Scorpion ground out.

The former shaolin shook his head, “Sadly I do not know you as well as I should. Still, Raiden thinks highly of you.” 

“The thunder god?” He asked, his grasp going a bit slack.

This could be a ploy, a trick from the other to play him into trusting the man.

"Indeed. You never answered my question." Liu Kang replied.

It stunned Hanzo into silence. Does he want that? To know what he has and will feel? He here already due to commitment. He has felt as if he is a stranger here.

"And if I do?" He questioned, taking his hand from his sword. "What would you do?"

The god stood still for a moment, lost in thought. "I would give you your future self's memories. To see it through his eyes and feel his emotions. But, it will leave you different. Changed, Hanzo." He spoke, his voice gentle.

"And how will I get these?" The Shirai Ryu shifted from side to side. "How would it change me?"

"That I cannot answer. I would ask you to have someone be with you. I do not know how the whole process will go." The god crossed his arms. “It is difficult to explain how I will return them.”

Hanzo bit his lower lip, would it benefit him well? He did not know these people around him. He felt as if he wasn't supposed to be here. And the other man, Sub-Zero. There is something there and he could not understand what it is.

"I want them back. These people, my family. I am a stranger to them. I wish to know them as I did before." He started, "I want to be familiar with the people I am with. To be familiar with someone I once knew well."

He did not feel any affection towards the man that he housed not to long ago. Not one single bit. But, he knew how loss treated people differently. How it eats you until you can't take it anymore and you snap.

"But, you are not fully confident about your decision." Liu Kang replied.

"I'll never be. But, things should change."

The god mused, “And why do you feel like change is needed?”

“Because I am not from here. I’m from the past. Back then, I swore to Raiden not to kill that man. I did not hold up to my promise. I broke it out of spite. I had hurt somebody else in my own anger fueled actions. I saw what Hanzo had from this time, and it was… is a life without anger. Without rage controlling it. I rather that than the life I was going to live.” Hanzo spoke, his eyes going from the other man to his own feet.

“And this is what you truly desire?” Liu Kang questioned.

“Yes, I want to remember everything.” Scorpion confirmed. 

The god nodded slowly, “Very well. Hold still for me.”


	2. It's A Bit Toasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his decision, Scorpion returns home only to fall ill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just giving a little warning. There is a part that there some blood and stuff like that. Just a warning though.

Hanzo arrived back at his house feeling no different than when he left. He stepped inside and went to the counter, getting ready to prepare himself a pot of tea.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in his temple, he saw dots in his vision. Somewhere he heard a crash and a thud.

_What's going on? What's wrong? You wouldn't have come all this way too-_

He momentarily came too again, realizing that he was currently on the floor in the kitchen. Absently he reminded himself that Takeda was going to come by to visit him later today. Then, everything went dark again.

_"Master Hasashi. I'm pleased to see you here at my temple again. What brings you?" A familiar voice questioned._

_"I wish to discuss… us. Our relationship in general."_

Hanzo faintly felt hands shaking him. He felt the sweat running down the back of his neck. Worried voices surrounding him. What was going on?

_“Why are you asleep at your desk?” He asked the man before him, Kuai Liang._

_When the other spoke he could hear the scratchiness of the other’s throat, the congestion that clogged the man’s nasal passages._

_“I am not asleep. Just merely resting my head.” the other retorted._

_“You were snoring.”_

_“I- was asleep…” Kuai sighed, bring a hand to his forehead and rubbing it._

_Hanzo shook his head, “You do not know when to quit.” he walked around to the other side of the desk, “You sound ill.”_

_"Just a simple cold. When it warms up around here my body reacts poorly." The Lin Kuei let out a groan, "it's normal. I usually work through it."_

_The other man let out a chuckle, "or sleep while you work."_

The memory faded off morphing into another one.

_“He uses telekinesis, he is powerful.” His words surfaced to the front of his mind._

_“Similar to Kenshi? Like how he can lift things?” Kuai questioned, tightening his gauntlet._

_Scorpion nodded, adjusting his belt, “I’ve seen him fight. He is ruthless. Just imagine when he feels threatened.”_

_After a few moments they were trailed down after one of Shao Kahn’s henchman, traveling through the trees due to the person leaving behind quite a bit of destruction. Hanzo had warned the Lin Kuei to be cautious of the other man._

_The man that they were tracking stopped mid step, turning around. His eyes began to glow green as he reached his hands out._

_“Jump!” the former hellspawn spat, dropping down from the branch he was on. He had just felt the wind off the attack that was towards them. He landed on the ground and got into his stance._

_“Scorpion! We have no qualms with you nor the Lin Kuei.” Ermac ground out, pointing a finger._

_Hanzo braced himself better and he felt Kuai land behind him. “Indeed we do not, we simply want information.”_

_“We will never betray Shao Kahn!” The telepath cried out, sending out another blast._

_He embedded his legs into the soft dirt under him, drawing his spear. The Shirai Ryu heard the Lin Kuei behind him being thrown back with a grunt._

_“Get Over Here!” he growled out, throwing his spear, the blade digging into the other’s shoulder. With a sharp yank, he pulled Ermac to him. He then uppercut the man and sent him flying._

_“Kuai!”_

_“I’m fine.” the man answered, surprising the Shirai Ryu with how close he was._

_Hanzo nodded, turning his attention to their opponent. Speaking of which, who was picking himself back up off the ground. “I do not want to know anything about Shao Kahn. Quan Chi is the man I’m looking for.”_

_“We do not know where the sorcerer went.” Ermac shook his head, “Leave us be.”_

_“You have no-”_

_“We said LEAVE!” the telepathic called, bringing both hands up and directing a blast towards both of them, flinging them back several hundred feet._

_Hanzo went airborne for a moment. Everything going dark in the process. He came to; resting on something cold. He went to sit up but, groaned and opened his eyes instead. He glanced around the trees only to meet concerned blue eyes._

_“You’re awake! How do you feel?” he felt the words more than heard them._

_“What happened? Did we…”_

_Kuai shook his head slowly, “No, it seems we have forgotten about his…” he looked pained for a moment, “His powers.”_

_The Shirai Ryu sat up with help from the Lin Kuei. “Damn, he proved useless anyways.” he turned back to the other._

_“Not so much useless just…” He let out a grunt and gestured to the empty spot were the telepath was at._

_His eyes grew big when he saw the other man “By the gods! Is that a tree branch sticking out from your shoulder!?” Hanzo rushed back to the other placing his hands around the wood._

_“Quite a sizable one. A fingernail length more left from my shoulder would have been a bit more serious.” Kuai let out a strained grin, “Actually. If you could break off a bit of the excess I could get up.”_

_“You are not getting up! Fuck that thing is huge!” he looked at the girth of it._

_“Quit stalling! I rather this out of my shoulder quickly.”_

_“How did this happen Kuai?”_

_The cryomancer sighed, “I rather it be me than you. It was an impulse, I couldn’t change the direction we were going...”_

_Hanzo gently moved it around a bit seeing how easy it was going to remove it. “I’m going to take you to Sonya.”_

_He felt the body he was inspecting sway a bit and he turned his gaze back to the other’s face.The Lin Kuei was a much lighter shade of pale than he usually was._

_“Please don’t move it.” he paused, swallowing hard, “and that sounds great.”_

The Shirai Ryu opened his eyes slowly, his body sore and his head aching. Hanzo felt soft fabric and his futon underneath him. He turned his head slightly and looked around the room he was currently in. He noticed right away several hand towels and bowls of water circling a spot near his head.

“Grandmaster! You’re finally awake. How do you feel?” the voice of Takeda came close and a hand ran over his forehead. “Not much better. Your fever still hasn’t broken. Would you like something to drink?”

He nodded, not trusting his voice just yet. He pushed himself up as his chujin gave him a cup of water. Hanzo took a sip then cleared his throat, “What happened?” he asked.

“That was what I was going to ask you. I came here to talk with you. To teach you about everyone. I found you on the floor and you were sweating. I’ve forgotten that you are a heavy man.”

“The point Takeda.”

The kid looked shocked for a moment then glanced away, “Are you okay Grandmaster? It’s frightening to think that you are feeling unwell. I don’t think I could lose you a second time.”

“A second time?! When have I left you before?” Hanzo tried to remember but, there was still gaps in his memories. He wondered about that for a second but tallied it up to the fact that he did feel ill.

“When D'vorah poisoned you. Grandmaster Sub-Zero had told us, he felt that it would’ve been too hard on you to say it.” The chujin’s voice waved slightly, “You don’t remember watching that? You are after all a different man.”

“What…?...” the Shirai Ryu’s mouth gaped open. He had died before? He was someone else? “I do not understand. I’m Hanzo Hasashi. There is no one like me.”

“You are the younger Scorpion, yes, but it does not change what happened!”

There was a few pulses of pain and Hanzo brought a hand to his temple to rub it, “I do not understand…” he closed his eyes and sighed.

“Maybe this will be easier to talk about when you are feeling better.” Takeda offered.

He nodded slowly, rubbing his temple just a bit harder, “Perhaps.” he drank the rest of the water in the cup and handed it off to the younger man. He lied back down pulling the cover that he hadn’t noticed before back over his shoulder and drifted back into sleep. This time aware.

_“What are you doing here?” The Lin Kuei spoke, causing the other to jump in his own skin._

_He was baffled, “How did you…”_

_“I know your footsteps. Again, what are you doing here?” Kuai asked, coming into his view from behind a pillar._

_Hanzo crossed his arms across his chest, "I wished to talk about us."_

_There was a light chuckle, "Haven't we had this discussion before?"_

_The Shirai Ryu shook his head with a smile, “No, no. I’m talking about us. About our relationship. That before was the start of this friendship beginning.”_

_“What do you wish to discuss then?” the Lin Kuei leaned against the pillar, “or would you rather talk about it alone. My students are nosy.”_

_“Your quarters then. I would not enjoy if our conversation were to be heard by someone else.” He made pointed eye contact with one of the students that was standing a little too close._

_The Grandmaster let out another chuckle, “Agreed, this way then.” he gestured for Hanzo to follow and made his way towards a set of doors._

_It gave the Shirai Ryu a moment to think. Is this what he really wanted to discuss with the man, his emotions? The way he felt when he was near the other? No, there was a lot more to that. He looked up towards the man, he was quite an example. He was rarely stumped on what to do and how to do it. He never hesitated for more than a second, always prepared._

_And let's not talk about Kuai’s smile. That flash of white had both men and women swooning over the man and not once did he let that get to his head. The man was as precious as gold and Hanzo was nowhere ready to give him up._

_They arrived at the Lin Kuei’s quarters, being led through the doors and have them shut behind him._

_“Better?”_

_“Very.” The Shirai Ryu spoke, turning to the other._

_“Now, what do you wish to discuss?” The cryomancer smiled towards the other._

_Say it Hanzo, quit fooling around._

_“There has been something that needs… to be addressed. Something between us. About… Us.” He reached his hand forwards and grasped the other man’s hand. “And I would like to know how you feel about it. And for you to know how I feel about… You.”_

_The other was silent, staring down at their conjoined hands. It spurred the Shirai Ryu on._

_“And I was wondering if you were willing to at least think about it. To allow me the time to… Accept if you weren’t willing. I’m sorry, I’ve been struggling with these emotions for a while now. They are something I’ve never felt since-” he choked up for a moment, his eyes tearing up._

_His hand grew cold in the other’s grip, tightening around it. Scorpion braced himself for what was going to happen next._

_“I would have never thought… thought that you would’ve felt that way. Especially since your wife. But…” Kuai pulled Hanzo close and brought his other hand to his chin, “I am very willing.” the man said with a smile on his lips and pressed his lips close. “May I?”_

He woke with a start, a gasp caught in his throat. He pushed himself up and looked around the room. What was that dream about? The Shirai Ryu hadn’t had one of those since he was still teaching Takeda. But, back then it was different people. 

“Hanzo, go back to sleep. Your fever just broke and you still don’t look well enough to be up.”

When has Kenshi arrived here? How long has he been sleep? The sharp throb in his head was enough to put those thoughts to the side and just groan.

“My point proven. Please, go back to sleep.” the more familiar telepath urged, bringing a cool rag across his forehead. 

Hanzo nodded slowly, sleep already dragging him back to it.

_This wasn’t the first time, nor the second time. It was the third time that they found themselves tangled around each other. Hands groping and lips brushing against one another, breathless moans and light laughs._

_His hair had been pulled free from the tie it was in and his hands were pushing up the shirt of the other. Hanzo felt them tangle into his hair and for a moment he thought that it was about to be tugged on. Until he felt his tie return back to his dark locks, putting his hair back into place._

_“Mhmm… maybe you should put your hair into a bun more.” Kuai whispered, his hands coming down to rub his neck._

_The Shirai Ryu pulled away so fast that he still had the pain in his neck to this day. “Do you not like it being down?” he questioned sharply._

_The Lin Kuei stammered, “I do, I do. Its just… It’s just in the way at the moment. It keeps getting to my mouth and-”_

_“I see,” Hanzo turned his face from the other, “It’s a problem for you.”_

_“No! You’re hair is gorgeous just, messy.” The other replied, his hands moving down to rest on shoulders._

_“Oh, so now I’m messy hrmm?” the Shirai Ryu ground out, he was merely messing with the other but, his face too stern to tell much of a difference._

_“No, love, I just got-” Kuai wasn’t able to say much else because there was lips crashing into his again. He felt the chuckle throughout the body pressed to his and he realized the other was joking._

_Hanzo pulled away a second after, “I might keep the bun after all.” he paused after a second then went to go to say something… ___

____

Only to feel a cold rag pressed over his eyes quickly and yanking him out of his dreams. “I love him! And… And gods, he loves me! Loved me. I… I remember now! I got to go see him!”

**Author's Note:**

> So, a huge thank you to my wonderful wife who has proofread everything. She found out that I haven't mentioned her yet, I got fussed at. Sorry Babe. But... there will be a chapter 2 of this because I love scorpion so much. <3


End file.
